The Eternal Sage
by TheSkyBetweenMyEyes
Summary: An alternate take on the events following the Invasion of Pain somewhat following established canon and eventually becoming an AU. No pairings decided if any. Rated M just in case.


**I feel like the story of Naruto has gone significantly downhill lately, so much wasted potential. In my head I've had an idea of where the story could have been better. After about a month of collecting my thoughts (mostly new story elements,) it's time to start. This story takes place a few days after the Invasion. I haven't decided yet if there will be romance in this story, or if it will be friendship only. For the time being, I'll take it one chapter at a time. Early on it will follow the canon story heavily, just handling various events differently. Eventually, new story lines will open and it will become AU. The change will be gradual though, I don't want to overwhelm the reader with a drastically different story in one chapter.**

**This chapter mostly serves to set the stage so to speak, I haven't decided yet on chapter length but going forward I would expect somewhere around 1500 words or so each. I intend to update frequently, at least twice a week. I won't guarantee though that my release schedule will always be on track. Nor will this story be written flawlessly, I passed English with a 65. I'm only human, and as such I'm writing this story just for fun. I'll never ask you for reviews, although constructive criticism is always welcome as long as it is productive. My releases will also never be based on the number of reviews I have, I'll release when I feel comfortable with my work. Any notes worth reading from me will be displayed up here, any responses to questions or reviews will be placed at the END of the chapter.**

**Lastly, the Naruto brand does not belong to me as you might imagine. Now without further delay, I present: "The Eternal Sage."**

"Text" - Speech

"_Text" - Thoughts_

* * *

><p>He had been running for hours, obsessive fan girls (and some creepy boys as well) had been chasing him all throughout the ruins of the village. It had been like this for days, those who did not assist with the village restoration were either on guard duty or relentlessly persuing Naruto. He didn't mind it at first, but being asked to describe the events of the battle a thousand times could even wear down the one known for having near-unlimited stamina. "<em>Is this what Sasuke felt?"<em>

Fortunately, he eventually found a place to hide. Giant stacks of wooden planks rested on the edge of the forest and served as an excellent place to slip away from the crowd. His solitude would be short lived however, as he was soon discovered by Sakura. "What are you doing here Naruto? Tazuna and Inari are here to help restore the village, you should go say hello to them."

Naruto was sitting on the dirt with his back to the wood. He was looking down and took a few moments to respond. "I will... I'm just looking to get some time to myself. I need to think."

Sakura knelt down beside him, going into _comfort mode _as he called it (which was significantly better than** rage mode**.) "Anything you want to talk about?"

He looked up to see a number of birds flying in formation, it really was a beautiful day. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky, this made it a little too warm for his liking but it would have to do. "Not really. Just collecting my thoughts."

She looked on with concern. "It's about Sasuke isn't it?"

The blonde seemed dazed for a moment. "How did you...?"

"Intuition." She interrupted him. "I've been doing some thinking too. Just looking back to when we first became a team. In a way it's kind of funny, Sasuke was the top of our class. He was gifted in almost every way, and you, you were the dead last with little to no hope." He was a little angered at her praise for Sasuke, but decided to let her finish. "But... look where that got him, and look where you are today."

Could she be giving up on him that easily? "Sasuke is just misguided. I thought I understood him back then, but I've come to learn that I didn't have a clue. But now after all that has happened, I understand his pain better. I'm still going to keep my promise, we will be a team again. We can all laugh again, Sasuke included!"

All Sakura could do was smile, he always seemed to know what to say. _"He really has grown up. Maybe some day we can..."_

A voice familiar only to Naruto spoke out to them "Then you must act with haste, before that opportunity is taken from you."

The pair stood up as a number of swirling papers combined into a feminine form, still wearing the Akatsuki cloak. "I didn't expect to see you again so soon." He admitted, they didn't have much chance to talk during their last encounter and his opinion of her was rather neutral.

Sakura on the other hand, raised a Kunai defensively. "Your first attack failed, and you're already trying to take Naruto away from us again. Why can't you just leave him alone?"

Before she could launch any attacks, Naruto raised his arm in front of her. "Sakura, it's alright. She isn't an enemy anymore." He stated as he slowly lowered his arm. "Now, do you want to tell us what you meant?"

Other than leaving the Akatsuki, there was not much that changed about Konan. She remained passive and monotone "Do you remember what Nagato told you about the birth of the Akatsuki?"

"How could I forget it?" Naruto admitted. "But I'm sure you didn't come all this way just to remind me."

Konan formed a large bird made of paper. She gently pat it as if it was alive, it seemed to return the affection. "A significant event is about to take place, one that will shape the future of our world. Your Hokage has been dismissed from service." Naruto and Sakura looked at one another in shock. "A new Hokage is about to be decided, and the one who betrayed us, the one who caused the Akatsuki to become what it is today is about to ascend to the position." Her voice became more intensive the more she spoke. "Danzo is about to become the sixth Hokage! You promised to find a way to break the curse, it's time to keep that promise."

"Then what do I have to do?" Naruto asked.

She took his arm and helped him up onto the bird. "I'll take you there."

As they took off, Naruto mouthed to Sakura. "Find Kakashi-Sensei and tell him what's going on."

The flight was awkward at best, neither seemed willing to break the ice. Naruto was the first to crack under the pressure and ended the silence. "So, umm... nice bird?"

She did little to acknowledge him, instead focusing on the structure slowly coming into view. "If this is the part where we become friends, save it. You have more important things to do, such as figuring out what you are going to say to them."

Defeated, Naruto shook his head side to side. "Fine."

* * *

><p>"All right, It's decided. Danzo, you will be the..."<p>

"Hold on a minute!" Naruto yelled while blasting the door down. "There is something you have to know."

"What did I tell you." Danzo shouted as he stood up. "The first pupil destroyed the village, and now the second is trying to undermine our efforts here!"

"Well well." The Daimyo spoke up. "Our hero has come to weigh in on the situation. What do you have to tell us boy?"

"Danzo isn't telling you the whole story." Naruto explained. "My fellow student, Nagato, the one who did all this... it was Danzo who led him down that path!

"Naruto... we all know you want to become the Hokage." The adviser Homura interjected. "Making up lies is not the way to do it."

"I have no reason to lie to you." He stated calmly. "Before he died, he told me the truth. When it was just starting out, the Akatsuki was trying to stop the Third Shinobi War. Seeing them as a threat to his ambition to become Hokage, he teamed up with Hanzo to wipe them out. But he failed, he failed to kill two of them. And those two, were the ones who attacked us..."

"The boy is clearly out of his mind." Danzo interrupted. "Even if it was true, there is no evidence to connect me."

"Actually." Konan said while walking in beside Naruto. "There is. Do you remember me? I was there that day."

"Teaming up with the Akatsuki?" Danzo asked. "That's treason."

In Naruto's defense, Shikaku spoke up next. "I believe them."

The small crowd proceeded to become riled up, some sided with Naruto as others came to Danzo's aid. The Daimyo hid his face behind his fan. "Danzo, I cannot allow you to become Hokage amid this controversy. I revert to my previous choice. Kakashi Hatake will be Hokage."

Danzo sunk into his chair lost in thought, he didn't seem to hear the announcement. _"Damn that woman, this will set me back years."_


End file.
